Now You See Me
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: After yet another unsuccessful Allied powers meeting, Arthur finds a place to relax where there won't be so much fighting. Of course, his "unique" friends visit him. However this time is different, for now he is dating America who decides to go look for him. They soon find out that America can now see his odd friends, but Arthur eventually decides it might have been for the best!


America hadn't seen England all afternoon, at least not since the end of the allies meeting. In the past, America would have gone on with his day, not giving England's absence a second thought. Now, however, England and himself were dating now, and America saw it as his duty to protect him. And that meant searching for him.

Unbeknownst to America, England was seated on the floor of an old meeting room that was never used. He went there to relax himself after another unsuccessful allied powers meeting. While he was there, some friends of his came to visit.

America searched everywhere for England, worry setting in his stomach the longer he searched. He hoped England hadn't gone home yet.

Eventually he found a door to a meeting room that was slightly ajar. He peeked his head inside and sighed contently when he saw England inside, slumped against he wall in a deep sleep. As America entered, he noticed something odd about England. There was a lump of fluffy green fur curled up in his lap, and a... Unicorn... Resting beside him to the left.

America crouched on his knees in front of England, extending a gentle hand towards his shoulder. He shook it carefully, hoping England wouldn't be mad after waking up.

He came to after a few moments, blinking drearily and locking eyes with America. "Oh, hey there, America..."

America smiled, moving so that he sat next to England on his right.

"Why've you been hiding in here? You scared me, I didn't know where you had gone..."

England looked at America, noticing that he really did look worried. "I'm sorry. When those meetings go the way they did I get stressed."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I hope I didn't do anything...?"

"No, it wasn't you. It was mostly frog face and his stupid ideas that sent the others into a tizzy."

America nodded, for once in his life unsure of what to say. He wasn't good at helping people relax.

Eventually, he glanced at England's lap. "So uh... Who are your friends?"

England looked at his lap as well. He must have forgotten the little fluff ball was there.

England kept staring, before looking at America with wide eyes. "You mean... You can see them?"

America looked confused. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I? Aren't they pets of some sort? I mean, I'll admit I've never seen a green furred animal... Or a unicorn, for that matter... But still..."

"America... You can see these? Honestly? You aren't lying?"

"No? How could I lie about seeing something so specifically? Besides, I won't ever lie to you. You should know that."

"I know you won't, America, it's just... Nobody else can see these guys... They say I made them up... And... Maybe I did? I guess..." England looked down at the unicorn, who was still dozing lightly. "I don't understand how you can see them all of a sudden..."

"Maybe it's because we've gotten so close recently? Maybe when these two know someone loves you they allow that person to see them..."

"Hmm, yeah. I suppose-" England froze. Did America just say... Love?

"L-love?" England stammered.

America smiled. "Yeah. I love you. I'd let anyone know I loved you. I'm proud of it."

England stared into lit up blue eyes, disbelief shrouding his own green eyes. "I love you too... But man, you're so comfortable saying it."

"Of course I am! If it's true, I can say whatever I want with no shame. I know for a fact that I love you, so I can say it with ease!"

England kept his gaze steady for a moment, before breaking out into a wide grin. He shifted his torso a bit and placed his arm around America's, pressing his cheek happily into America's shoulder. England felt his face flush a bit when America tilted his head and planted a kiss on his forehead. As America pulled his lips away, the feeling remained.

England kept his face resting on America's shoulder, until he saw something in front of them. He sat up and smiled. "So, you wanted to meet these two?"

America nodded, noticing the green lump of fur had small wings, and was hovering in front of them, and that the unicorn had woken up and stood with its feet planted firm.

"Well, this is Uni. She's really sweet, she'll love you to bits, I'm sure. This here this is Flying Mint Bunny. Isn't she cute?"

"They're both adorable! America cooed, stroking Uni's mane lightly. He reached out a second hand to pet Flying Mint Bunny and smiled as she leaned into it.

"See? They both love you, just as I thought." England said proudly.

"As much as you?"

England tilted his head. "What?"

"Do you think they love me as much as you do?"

England looked down, before remembering America's words about being shameless about speaking the truth and pulling it back up to meet America's eyes.

"No, probably not as much as I love you."

They both chuckled, and if anyone saw them, they would probably be called crazy.

But they didn't care. At least they could be crazy together.

A/N: Hello, once again! This is just a quick little story with lots of fluff and a lot of silly canon type stuff (the imaginary friends, mainly.)

I know the idea of America seeing the imaginary friends isn't very plausible, but I thought it was a cute idea, plus I was able to work in a love confession :3

Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

-KayDubs


End file.
